Newborn love in war
by fyeahlivelaughlove
Summary: With the world still at war, Clarke and Lexa find something that will mean the world to them. To keep them or not becomes the major question.


It was nearing 1 a.m. when Lexa heard a commotion begin outsider her room. She looked at Clarke, sleeping peacefully by her side, her blonde hair spread all over her pillow. _Almost angelical_ , Lexa thought as she noticed the moonlight on Clarke's face, producing an amazing glow on her partner's cheek. Hearing the noise outsider her room appear closer that it had been a few seconds ago, she quickly but softly untangled herself from Clarke and dressed her night robe, rushing to the door at the same time a knock on her door could be heard.

The Commander immediately opened the door, only to be met by Indra's and Gustus' preoccupied looks.

"What is all this commotion?", she interrogated her warriors, seeing them lower their heads as a sorry for waking their _Heda_.

" _Kru sis don ge jomp op_ " was all Indra could say as she noticed Lexa's eyes widening to an impossible extent.

"What do you mean they were attacked?" Lexa was still a bit confused considering she had just woken up. Gustus was the one to describe what had happened, "We don't know what has happened. One of our watchers saw smoke in the horizon, gigantic flames. Soon after, a girl from the clan showed up here in Polis, screaming for help. All their _stegeda_ was burning down. Someone from _Azgeda_ ", he spoke the last name lowering his voice.

The things with the people from _Azgeda_ were still not completely friendly. Even after the death of the _Kwin_ and Roan becoming King, some people were still loyal to the deceased woman, fighting in her name, for her honor. It seemed to be the case as Gustus continued, "Poor girl said that some men bearing the _Azgeda_ crest intruded in the beginning of the night, shooting arrows filled with fire and killing everyone who stood in their way".

Lexa did not need to hear anything else. She turned ever so rapidly and entered her room, startling Clark awake, "Lex? What's wrong?"

The Commander looked at Clarke with pained eyes, " _Azgeda_ traitors attacked again. The sixth clan. Their village is being torn to pieces. I must go."

Clarke immediately got up and ran to her closet ready to put her combat clothes on, "I'm going with you, Lexa." Lexa shook her head, "No. It is too dangerous and I will not endanger your life", she stated firmly.

Clarke looked in disbelief, "What? No. I'm going with you and that's final".

"Clarke…", Lexa barely began before Clarke interrupted her. _So much for being_ Heda.

"Don't you dare, Alexandria! These are my people too, remember? And if they're in danger, I must help them also." Feeling the seriousness in Clarke's words, Lexa knew there would be no point in arguing with her girlfriend. _Too stubborn, that girl_. So she wasted no time getting her war gear on and soon they were both out the door, meeting Indra, Gustus and other warriors already set for battle, Octavia and Lincoln included.

"Our people have been attacked. We must help them. It is a two-hour path, but we can make it there in less if we try harder. Mount your horses and let us go to defend our own." A chorus of ' _Sha_ , _Heda'_ was heard as the warriors guided their horses towards the exit of Polis, Clarke and Lexa ahead of them, joined by Indra, Gustus, Lincoln and Octavia.

The path taken was the shortest that could be, and the horses were being pushed to their major speed, however upon arrival, the Commander and her warriors concluded it had not been enough.

Before them stood destruction. Destruction. Fire. Screams. Death. There were bodies scattered all over the ground, flames around the small town, houses completely destroyed. They had come as fast as they had gone, leaving all but destruction.

The look on Lexa's face was one Clarke had only seen when they witnessed the massacre the protection forces sent to protect Skaikru months before were sentenced to by the hands of Pike and Bellamy. It was a look of regret, of shame, of guilt and one of deep, profound sadness. Clarke knew Lexa blamed herself for this. It was because of her that the deceased _Azgeda Kwin_ pursued full power and stopped at nothing to get her, much like her still loyal warriors that were to blame for this.

Lexa quickly got off her horse, an action that all her people followed suit. She turned to them, "Look for survivors, cease all the fire. We must act fast. We must find anyone who is alive. We'll find the traitors responsible for this later. Go!", _Heda_ commanded.

Some of her troops started searching for water and trying to stop the fire with whatever they could find, while others searched in the wreckage to find anyone that was still breathing. Lexa and Clarke joined these last ones and made their way to the outskirts of the town together with Octavia, "Damn. We must find survivors, they cannot have killed them all", she stated.

In every still unbroken house they entered they met emptiness or death. Men, women, even small children. No one was spared.

Clarke couldn't believe how someone could be so heartless, so evil, so empty inside to do things like the ones she was witnessing. Her and Lexa's eyes met each time they found a body. _Yu gonplei ste odon_ was something she heard Lexa murmur each and every time that happened, in respect to the fallen people of the sixth clan.

It might have been a few minutes or a few hours, when they heard someone shout on the opposite side of where they were. " _Heda! Heda!_ Commander! She lives! She's alive!". Clarke and Lexa immediately ran towards the sound leaving Octavia to raid the houses left.

When they arrived, they found Indra holding a very pregnant young woman, bloody from her feet to her head, in clear pain and suffering. "I think she shall have her child soon", Indra informed. The woman grabbed her hand, "Please save my child…", her plea was almost inaudible. Lexa looked at Clarke, who only nodded and rapidly kneeled beside the dying girl.

"I'm going to help you, ok? But you have to help me too", Clarke saw the girl nod, "Good. Stay strong! Breathe!".

Clarke had participated in a labor just once before in the Ark, where there were many supplies and knowledgeable people around, but she knew the basics, so that's what she hangs on to when giving instructions to the pregnant girl. Lexa stood on the other side of her, replacing Indra who had left to join the searches. "Lexa, I'm going to need a little help from you.

"Anything, Clarke.", the Commander had never been in a situation like this, but she had a duty to save her people in the best way she could, and right now the only way was to help Clarke deliver this child and possibly saving the mother. "Please press her belly a little. Just at the top. Don't press too hard". Lexa did what Clarke told her too, watching her turn to the woman in pain, "Can you tell me your name?".

"Luana", was the answer she got. "Ok, Luana, you have to push as hard as you can when you feel the next contraction, ok?". Luana nodded and less than a minute later, she gathered all the force left in her to push her child out of her, with Lexa pressing her stomach. Soon after, a cry could be heard, as Clarke held a little newborn boy in her arms.

"It's a boy, Luana. He's perfect". She said as she put the baby on top of his mother. Luana grabbed her baby boy as tightly as she could. "My boy… My Akiri" she was sobbing and when Clarke looked at Lexa, she could just make out a single tear running through the Commander's cheek. They locked eyes and smiled back at each other, until they heard Luana scream in pain, "I'm feeling another one". Clarke stood in shock, "what do you mean?"

"A contraction. Ow, it hurts.", she was barely breathing and Clarke could tell she was in lot of pain, "A contraction? Ok", the blonde woman looked in between Luana's thighs just to see another head crowning. "Oh my God. Ok, Luana. You have to push as hard as you can again ok? Seems that little Akiri is going to have a sibling."

"Clarke?", Lexa stared in confusion. "Twins, Lexi. She's having twins". The birth of the girl proved to be a lot easier that her brother's, as she came out after just two strong pushes. "Luana, you have a little girl", Clarke said as she put the girl beside her brother in their mother's chest after cutting the umbilical cord. The girl smiled at her children before looking to the two women beside her, "Take care of them. We know I'm not going to make it…", she was struggling with her words, breathing heavily and painfully, "sssh", Clarke tried to sooth her, "you just have to hold on a little longer and I'll take care of you".

The girl smiled through her tears, "We both know my fight is over. I stayed alive for them and they're safe. Promise me you'll take care of them. _Beja_ ", her plea was heartbreaking and Clarke and Lexa could only nod. They knew that there was nothing that could be done to save her in these circumstances. Luana stared at them with a thankful look and then back at her children, "Her name is Costia", were the last words she could make out before her body gave up. Clarke was crying as she took the girl passing her on to Lexa, who had a shocked expression along with her tearful eyes, and grabbed the baby boy, before closing Luana's eyes.

Lexa held the little girl in her eyes and pressed her closer to her chest, "Clarke, what are we going to do?". They both got up, holding the newborn twins, "We protect them. We keep them safe".

"We have to get back to the others, we need blankets for them", Lexa's practical side was showing as she walked past Clarke towards the town center, and Clarke followed suit.

When they got there, the fire was out and the warriors stood in what appeared to have been the main square. They were a bit startled when they saw the two leaders holding two small children, but they did not dare to question the reason, however, Lexa cleared that up for them, "We need to get them back to Polis, they have just been born and their mother perished. Did you find anyone else alive?", she asked them and was met with defeated and sad faces, meaning there was no one else alive but these two children and the girl back in Polis, "We shall get back later to retrieve the bodies and give them a proper entombment."

They all got back up to their respective horses, with Lexa and Clarke wrapping each of the twins in a pseudo blanket and strapping them to their chests. Clarke holding Akiri and Lexa keeping little Costia safe.

The ride back to Polis was made in a profound silence, all mourning the death of their people, until Costia began crying. Lexa stopped her horse, as did Clarke, and the Commander looked at her girlfriend with a questioning look. "She's probably hungry", Clarke stated. Lexa nodded, "We shall move faster then." She commanded at the same time she rocked the baby back to sleep.

They arrived to Polis no more than an hour after, the sun not having appeared yet. The warriors got off their horses and Lexa informed Clarke she would have to manage some business with her counselors, advising her to take the twins back to their home, with the help of Octavia who was more than happy to oblige, holding Costia when the Commander passed the baby to her.

"I will try to be back as soon as I am allowed to. Please feed them and put some warm cover on them. You can put them to sleep in our bed, perhaps", Lexa suggested.

"I will, Lexa. Please don't take long and don't do anything stupid", Clarke warned as a barely noticeable grin covered Lexa's face. "I shall not", she said as she cast one last look at each of the babies and went to her counselors.

Clarke looked back at Octavia who was busy making silly faces at Costia and caressing her cheek. She smiled and looked at the baby in her arms, "Hey Akiri. You're safe. We're going to keep you and your sister safe", she promised the little boy, "O, we must get them inside". Octavia tore her eyes away from the newborn and nodded at Clarke, "Yeah. Let's take care of these little warriors".

As soon as they arrived to Lexa's bedroom, they were met with one of the helpers holding two bottles of milk ready for the little ones, "Thank you very much, Sira", Clarke said holding the bottles in one hand. The helper quickly bowed to them and left the room.

Simultaneously, Clarke and Octavia put the twins in the middle of Lexa's bed and involved then in a diaper-like rag, wrapping them in warm blankets and holding them so they could feed them.

"What is going to happen to them?", Octavia questioned Clarke. She did know of the existence of an orphanage in Polis, but she did not know if that was going to be the fate of those tiny creatures.

Clarke shrugged, "I don't know what Lexa wants to do. Their mother asked us to keep them save, and we will. I just don't know how it's going to be".

Octavia nodded, she could feel that Clarke already had a bond with the babies as she watched the blonde girl gently caress Akiri as he drank from the bottle. "What are their names? Did you come up with something?" she asked curiously.

"No, their mother was still alive when she told us their names. This little fighter is Akiri and that cutie is Costia". Octavia's mouth was wide open, "Costia? Really?". Clarke had told some of the story between Lexa and Costia to Octavia, with Lexa's permission, so evidently, Octavia was a bit shocked to learn the girl's name.

"Yes. Can you believe it? Of all the names… Lexa was completely taken by surprise and she was really moved by all of it. That's why I don't know if these two are going to end up at the orphanage or not," Octavia agreed, "Hm, I think you're right. But we can only know when Lexa gets here".

They sat on the bed each holding a baby, lulling them to sleep after they had finished their bottles. They were fast asleep after a few minutes and the girls laid them down in Lexa's bed, covering them with the blankets. They were just tucking them in when Lexa entered her bedroom, "Are they asleep? Were they fed? Are they warm?", she questioned showcasing a worry not very Commander like. Clarke smiled at her girlfriend, walking towards her and holding her hand, "They're perfectly fine. Fed, clean, warm. No need to worry".

Lexa shook her head, "We must worry about a lot of things concerning these little warriors. We need to decide what we're going to do with them."

Looking back at Clarke, Octavia could see a pang of sadness in her eyes. She was sure that Clarke wanted to keep the babies with them and hearing Lexa saying this stripped her of all of her hope. She knew that she had to let them decide for themselves, so she resolved to leave them, "I'm going to go check on Lincoln. Clarke. _Heda_." She nodded in their direction, stepping out of the room.

"What are our hypotheses?", Clarke asked her girlfriend. Lexa seemed to think for a bit, "Well, we have the orphanage here in Polis. Or we can give them to someone who is willing to take care of them", she suggested.

Clarke looked at her girlfriend in disbelief, "just that?"

Lexa knew where she was headed with this question. She perfectly knew that Clarke thought there was a chance at keeping the babies and raising them, but Lexa also thought that their lives at the moment could not adjust to having two babies to take care of. Although she very much wanted to. "Clarke…", she began hesitantly.

"Luana told us to take care of them. To keep them safe. Do you really want to put them in the orphanage? Just like that? Just like they don't mean anything to us? Lexa, I can see the conflict in your eyes. You want them as much as I do", Clarke tried to get her point across.

Lexa looked down in defeat, sighing, "I do Clarke, I really do. I have always wanted children but that was stripped away from me the day I became _Heda_. I have too many responsibilities. They would become targets to whoever wants me gone."

Clarke understood, she really did. But she also knew that being a Commander should not affect this decision, "Lexi, I know it is going to be hard. I know they are going to be targets. But our world has been in much less danger than before. They have no one. You are so good with kids. We can protect them. We can make them the happiest children around. We were the ones there since the very moment they were born. We are the ones who can tell them about how strong their mother was. And we can tell Costia about how her name belonged to a mind blowing strong girl. Lexa, it was fate. You know it was fate.", she knew it would strike a chord with Lexa by mentioning Costia and it became true when she saw the Commander's eyes soften at her words.

"We can train them and teach them all the history about our people. We can make them strong warriors or turn them into amazing healers." Clarke smiled as she heard Lexa dream out loud, "Are we really ready for this, Clarke?"

Clarke nodded, tears pooling at her eyes, "Of course we are, love. These children came to us by fate. Don't you see, Alexandria, Clarke, Akiri and Costia. It does have a ring to it, doesn't it?".

Lexa's eyes were showing so many emotions that Clarke was sure she was the only one to ever witness it. They both let their unshed tears flow through their faces, "They're really going to be ours, aren't they? We're going to keep them safe?" Lexa was waiting for reassurance as she got closer to the bed, looking at those two little beings.

"Yes, they're already ours, Lexi. Our own little loves", she smiled, hugging her girlfriend from behind, laying her chin on Lexa's shoulder and squeezing her every so softly. "Our son and our daughter".

"Our son and our daughter", Lexa repeated, pressing herself even closer to her girlfriend, "We're going to be a real family. Marry me, Clarke", she whispered, feeling Clarke's body go rigid. She turned around to look at her, seeing her relax when she figured out Lexa was being serious. Clarke's smile grew impossibly bigger and all she could do was nod. Lexa kissed her, pouring every bit of her love into her girlfriend. "Ai hod yu in", Clarke whispered in between kisses. "I love you too", Lexa replied.


End file.
